


A Just Reward (Or How I learned to Stop Brooding and Love Anders’ Manifesto)

by darktensh17



Series: Two Mages and a Broody Elf [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke thinks that Fenris needs a little encouragement to help with his reading so he asks Anders over to help out; Fenris is not pleased. Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Just Reward (Or How I learned to Stop Brooding and Love Anders’ Manifesto)

“We seem to have come to a road block with your reading Fenris.” Hawke said with a frown, rubbing his chin and looking down at the tattooed elf. “I thought maybe if you had something different to read and a little inspiration we’d be able to get things kick started again.”

Fenris raised an uninterested eye brow in his direction. “Inspiration Hawke? And what is wrong with what we are reading now?”

“It’s not challenging enough, I’ve got the perfect piece of writing for you. It may also help the author to have a different insight on it. He’s been struggling for some time with this particular section.” There was something in Hawke’s voice that sent a shiver up Fenris’ spine.

“Hawke if this is one of Varric or Isabela’s friendfics I will have nothing to do with it.” He had had the misfortune of reading one of said stories and had been equally surprised and disgusted to find out that they had been writing stories about what Sebastian could be doing inside the Chantry. Needless to say he had not gotten very far into the book before throwing it away in disgust.

Hawke chuckled and shook his head. “I promise it’s not one of their books.” He walked over and placed a large pile of papers in Fenris’ lap, they were bound together by ribbon and looked to have been written by hand.

“Hardly impressive.” Fenris replied as he picked it up, scanning the first few lines before sputtering in indignation. “This is the abominations joke of a manifesto! Why would you have me read such rubbish?!”

There was a crashing sound from inside the closet door which was forcefully pushed open. “What do you mean rubbish?! I put a lot of hard work into that! It’s got really good points about mage rights!”

Fenris was on his feet in an instant. “Do not speak to me about mage rights!” He would of gone on if not for the fact that Hawke suddenly had a his arms wrapped around his waist pulling the elf flush against his chest. “Surprise!”

At Fenris’ glare, Hawke cleared his throat. “Remember when I said you needed a little inspiration? Remember when we had that discussion about how sexy Anders is and we wouldn’t mind having him join us? I thought this would be the best time!”

The temperature in the room seemed to drop by several degrees. “You what?! I was drunk Hawke! It was not meant to be taken seriously.”

“It sounded pretty serious to me, and it can’t hurt to try it right? If we don’t like it we can just send Anders away!” Hawke said optimistically, his gaze turning to Anders.

The other mage did not look thrilled. “So I get to join in and then get kicked out when I become inconvenient? That’s not what I came here for Hawke.”

Hawke groaned in irritation, this wasn’t going how he planned at all. “You know what just get over here and kiss Fenris, we’ll go from there.”

Fenris began to protest but was silenced by Anders lips, the healer having moved across the room quickly. Anders’ hands slid up to cup Fenris’ face as he pressed their lips together, massaging Fenris’ lips until the stunned elf began to respond to the kiss. He didn’t waste any time in deepening the kiss, a swipe of his tongue across those plump lips and Fenris opened them to his tongue with a moan. Of course rather than letting Anders just plunder his mouth he began to duel Anders’ tongue with his own.

Not wanting to be left out Hawke pressed himself closer to Fenris and took the tip of one of those delicate ears into his mouth nibbling on it slightly. The action caused Fenris to moan and arch back against him, it cause him to break the kiss but Anders didn’t seem to have any problems finding something else to occupy his mouth with. After the kiss was broken he focused on licking and kissing the twin lines of lyrium that was under Fenris lips and ran down his neck, Anders followed the line down with his tongue.

Hawke’s mouth moved from Fenris’ ear down to his jaw, he stole a quick kiss from Fenris, before pressing his lips to Anders in a possessive kiss. The healer was only too happy to oblige him by returning it, opening his mouth to Hawke’s tongue. Fenris squirmed between them, either in arousal or annoyance.

Moments later Hawke pulled away clucking his tongue, “We seem to have forgotten why we’re here; we’re supposed to be helping Fenris with his reading. We’re not going to get anywhere at this rate.”

Anders looked thoughtful before nodding, “You’re right, he had better start reading or we won’t be going any farther.”

Fenris let out a sound of indignation but both Anders and Hawke had pulled away from him and Hawke was holding the manifesto up to him. “You should be reading Fenris.”

“I hate you both so much.” Fenris told them making no move to take the manifesto.

Chuckling Anders reached forward and rubbed Fenris through his leggings and was rewarded with a moan. “This says otherwise and if you don’t want it to go unattended you’ll want to start on your homework.”

“Why don’t you come sit in my lap Fenris so that I can help you if you have trouble with any words.” Hawke said as he patted his lap. “It’ll also be easier to reward you.”

Anders pulled his hand away from Fenris clothed erection and maneuvered the elf closer to Hawke. “I approve of this idea. And fully volunteer myself to administer any oral rewards.”

“I think that may be a good bargain.” Hawke said, catching Fenris by the waist and pulling him down into his lap. Fenris’ squawk of indignation only served to further amuse both Hawke and Anders. Once again Hawke presented Fenris with the manifesto.

Rolling his eyes Fenris grabbed the thing and opened it up, making a face at the first lines. “This is contrite garbage; I will not enjoy reading it.”

Hawke rolled his eyes and tugged Fenris’ shirt off, speaking before Anders had a chance to go on a rant in regards to Fenris’ comment “Just start reading love.”

Protesting only slightly as his shirt was removed, Fenris began to read. “In the writings of Andraste we are told that magic is a gift bestowed by the Maker. As in the writings of First Enchanter Wenselus;

Mana is that which defines a mage. It is potential that dwells within a person but does not always manifest itself. All men are connected to the Fade; we go there to dream. But only those with this potential may draw upon its power.

Mana is, then, a measurement of one’s ability to draw power from the Fade, and it is this power that is expended in magic.”

Anders purred in pleasure as he listened to Fenris read from his manifesto, Fenris voice was just so sexy and the fact that he was reading Anders’ manifesto was a turn on. Kneeling between the elf’s legs, he reached up and began to pull those deliciously tight leggings off. He wasn’t surprised to see that Fenris didn’t wear any smalls, it seemed Isabela was never going to guess the colour of them right.

He looked when he heard Fenris’ breath hitch and was amused to see Hawke playing with his nipples and nibbling on one of those delicate ears. Not wanting Hawke to have all the fun in rewarding Fenris, Anders began to stroke his erection, delighting in the fact that it was already half hard. He took it as a positive sign when the elf bucked into his touch and had to stop reading for a moment.

“Don’t stop on your account, please continue reading.” Anders said as he offered Fenris what he hoped was a charming smile.

Fenris glared at him but kept reading. “If we follow this line of thinking than every person has the capability for magic. If magic is not a gift from the Maker to be used to the betterment of his children, why then would he give us the ability to use magic? Magic is meant to be a tool and should be viewed as such and not as a curse or a dangerous object which needs to be locked away. Mages deserve the same freedom as all others. Ugh, this is shallow and hardly making a point, you are terribly repetitive.”

Hawke winced a little at that and looked down at Anders to see what the other mage's reaction would be.

“Don’t think it’s deep enough do you? That I haven’t made my point yet?” Anders purred as he called up an old spell that allowed grease to coat his fingers. “I can be very, very persuasive with my arguments.” Slowly he slipped a finger into Fenris, causing the elf to gasp and twitch in Hawke’s arms. “Mages should be free because they are people. This is a right that all the people of Thedas should have whether they be human, elven, dwarven, or kossith.” 

Fenris scoffed at that even as he tried to press down against his finger. “Do not harp to me about freedoms mage, especially not when you’re doing ah that!”

Anders grinned wickedly up at him, a grin that was mirrored on Hawke’s face, not that Fenris could see it. “Do what?” He added a second finger and curled them, looking for that one spot inside Fenris. He new he found it when Fenris gave a sharp cry of pleasure. “Do this?” He added innocently, pushing in a third finger and massaging that spot nearly rendering Fenris unable to speak.

“Don’t tease him too much.” Hawke said with a chuckle completely amused and tuner on, Maker but Fenris needed to stop squirming! He was still languidly stroking Fenris erection, well aware that the slow pace was driving Fenris insane. “We should really give him his reward; he did do a wonderful job with his reading after all.”

Pouting Anders slowly withdrew his fingers. “He insulted my manifesto though.”

Hawke laughed at that. “We’ll make sure he apologizes, I was thinking perhaps he could show us how good a student he is my taking us both in.”

Anders eyes widened at that and he glanced up at Fenris. “Would that be okay Fenris?” Despite how they may bicker Anders didn’t want to hurt Fenris, his rival may drive him crazy but this was supposed to be pleasurable to all of them.

Fenris’ impossibly green eyes stared into his own before nodding slowly. “You must stop if I say it is too much though.”

Hawke turned Fenris’ head to kiss him lovingly. “Of course, we wouldn’t want to do anything you don’t want.”

“I want it. I want you both inside of me.” Fenris said with a nod offering Hawke a secret little smile.

“You’re so wonderful love.” Hawke said in reply, kissing him more deeply this time.

For Anders it was like watching a private moment, he was surprised when Fenris tugged on his shirt and brought him up to kiss first him and then Hawke. Licking his lips Anders wondered why he suddenly felt so nervous. “Hawke and I are both a little over dressed I think.”

Fenris chuckled and nodded, and slipped out of Hawke’s lap. “Don’t keep me waiting.” He said as he began to stroke himself languidly.

It took Hawke and Anders no time at all to strip. Once they were naked Fenris looked them over with a predatory grin. “I must say, I do appreciate my reward. How are we to proceed though?”

“I think the position we were in before should be okay, with you sitting in Hawke’s lap and then I’ll ah j-join.” Anders said unable to fight back a blush. He couldn’t believe this was actually going to happen.

Hawke nodded and settled himself on the bed. “Come here love,” He purred to Fenris, patting his lap.

Fenris chuckled and walked over sitting in Hawke’s lap so that his back was to the man’s chest. “Will this do?”

It took a moment before Anders could answer properly, the two of them together like that was almost too much to handle. “Y-yeah, that’s perfect. We uh need to make sure Hawke is slick, y-you’re already stretched for him.” His brain seemed to have ceased to function at some point but Anders was able to walk over and stroke Hawke’s erection, coating it in oil so that it would take little for him to slip into Fenris.

“Ready love?” Hawke asked Fenris, who nodded and positioned himself so that he could sink down on to Hawke’s waiting erection.

“Oh Maker you’re both so fucking hot.” Anders groaned as he watched Fenris slowly push himself down on to Hawke’s waiting erection. “I can’t wait to be in you to.”

Fenris’ head fell back against Hawke’s shoulder but Anders could see his throat bob at Anders’ words, hopefully that was a good sign.

“You can’t wait either can you?” Anders leaned down and devoured Fenris’ mouth. “Do you want to feel us both inside you?”

“Yes, I want you both inside me.” Fenris said voice somewhere between a growl and a purr. “I want you both to fuck me until I cannot stand it.”

Hawke let out a hiss at hearing that. “We’ll have to loosen you up more, you’re always so tight.” To illustrate the point he pulled out of Fenris and pushed back in with a snap of his hips causing Fenris to cry out, a cry that was captured by Anders lips.

When Anders pulled away he was licking his lips and slowly sinking to his knees. “I guess we’ll have to use my little trick again. I’m going to put my fingers in to stretch you while Hawke is still inside.” As he said it the fingers of his right hand became coated with oil. “We don’t want to hurt you so make sure to tell us if it’s too much.”

Snorting Fenris lifted his hips a little. “I am not a fragile doll, do it.” His eyes were glazed over with pleasure and his breath hitched when Anders moved his fingers to Fenris’ entrance and slowly pushed one of them in. There was a burning sensation but it was not all together uncomfortable. Fenris didn’t have much time to dwell on it as pleasure suddenly flooded his sense as Anders swallowed his cock.

For Hawke it was torture. He was buried deep inside Fenris with Anders finger pressing against his erection causing him added pleasure. He didn’t move though so that it wouldn’t be too much for Fenris, he wanted them all to enjoy this after all.

As Anders bobbed his head around Fenris’ erection he slowly added a second finger. The feel of Fenris entrance, already full with Hawke’s erection, around his fingers made his cock ache with the need to be inside of the elf. He couldn’t rush it though; he didn’t want to hurt either Fenris or Hawke. He called up more grease and a slight healing spell around his fingers to try and ease the discomfort Fenris likely felt at least slightly before slowly pushing in a third finger and beginning to pump the fingers in and out.

Fenris’ mind was a mix between pleasure and pain though the pain was easing slightly, a slight flash of his markings told him that Anders had used a healing spell on him, he made note to complain about that later, for now he was more focused on the pleasure he was feeling.

“I-I can’t last much longer.” Hawke warned them, his face twisted with pleasure. “It’s too much.”

Anders pulled back from Fenris’ erection licking his lips. “I think Fenris is loose enough now.” He looked up at Fenris. “Do you think you’re ready love?” The endearment slipped out without him thinking about it.

At Fenris nod Anders carefully slipped his fingers out and he and Hawke manoeuvred themselves so that Fenris was leaning back against Hawke, his legs splayed on both sides of Hawke’s legs. The position allowed Anders to move in between Hawke’s legs and slowly guide himself to Fenris’ entrance.

They all held their breaths as Anders slowly pushed in stretching Fenris almost impossibly wide. Fenris was practically withering between Hawke and Anders the sensation almost too much for him. It only took a moment for Anders to push fully inside but it felt like an eternity.

“Are you alright?” Hawke asked Fenris, pressing a kiss to his sweaty temple. He received a shaky nod in reply as Fenris was not capable of actually forming words.

Anders rubbed Fenris legs trying to soothe him slightly. “We won’t move until your ready love. We want this to feel good for you.” Slowly he moved one hand from where it was rubbing Fenris’s leg to the elf’s erection. “We want to make you feel good.” To emphasize his point he slowly began to stroke Fenris, causing the elf to mewl and buck up into his hand, which cause both Hawke and Anders to moan.

“I don’t know if I can hold out any longer, I need to move.” While he didn’t voice it, Anders was in the same mind as Hawke, keeping still was torture.

They didn’t have to wait much longer though, with some effort Fenris began to move against them. “Fuck me; I want to feel you both moving inside me.” He barely even got the words out before Anders and Hawke began to move.

It didn’t take long for them to reach their orgasms; Hawke and Anders’ erections rubbed together as they moved, Fenris’ tight inner walls squeezing around them. For Fenris the feel of them moving inside him, stretching him and hitting that spot inside him that had him screaming and seeing white.

When Fenris clamped even tighter around them Hawke and Anders were soon crying out in pleasure as their own orgasms hit them.

The three of them collapsed in a sweaty mess trying to catch their breaths. No one spoke for awhile as they all came down slowly form their highs. It was Anders who broke the silence. “That was fun, when can we do it again?” He received a pillow to the face in reply.

As he began to fall asleep though, Fenris thought that maybe doing all this again wasn’t such a bad idea, though next time he wasn’t going to be on the bottom.


End file.
